1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic terminals and to electronic printers. More particularly, it relates to a mechanical and electrical coupling of a terminal and printer to form a portable unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to electrically couple printers to terminals.
It has also been common practice to mechanically couple printers to electronic calculators, with the electrical connection made by flexible wiring between connectors.
It has further been common practice to interconnect communication assemblies through mechanical connectors with electrical connections made via flexible wiring.
This invention requires no flexible wiring, achieving the electrical connection at the same time that the mechanical connection is made.